1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting brackets for supporting a keyboard platform and attaching the keyboard platform to a work surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to screw or otherwise fasten a mounting bracket to the underside of a work surface. The mounting bracket has guide rails for retaining a sliding mechanism which is connected to a mounting arm. The mounting arm, in turn, is connected to and supports a keyboard platform on which a keyboard rests. A problem is that it is difficult and time-consuming to fasten the mounting bracket to the underside of the work surface. Another problem is that, once installed, the mounting bracket is also difficult to remove, and thus may be a hinderance to other work that may need to be done under the work surface. Yet another problem is that the mounting bracket is not easily portable, i.e., it is difficult to transfer the mounting bracket to another location, such as another desk.
What is needed in the art is a keyboard support system which can be quickly and easily attached to a work surface.